


Ashley

by orphan_account



Category: Big Brother RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-03
Updated: 2015-04-03
Packaged: 2018-03-21 00:03:15
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3669999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The title pretty much sums it up. RIP Ashley. Heaven is very lucky because you're there and now you don't have to suffer anymore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ashley

**Author's Note:**

> Enjoy life today  
> Yesterday is gone  
> &  
> Tomorrow may never come

Today started off as any normal day. Zach got up and began to do his daily YouNow with his brother and Tiger. As for Frankie, he had just arrived in Florida and he had never felt so jet legged in his entire life. Once he reached his Nonna's place, he went upstairs to take a nap. Before he could get some rest, he had a call awaiting him and automatically knew who it was.

"Hello?" Frankie answered.

"Hello, daddy." Zach replied in his Marilyn Monroe voice.

"Oh hey there Rose."

Zach couldn't help but break character and began to burst into laughter, Frankie joining him. It was one of the many things they enjoyed doing together.

"So what's up?" Zach finally asked.

"Well, I just got to Nonna's and I'm exhausted!"

"Get some rest babe. You need it. Oh, did you here about Justin performing with your sister the other night? Everyone was going insane over. I even checked out some vids from online and man, they blew the fuck out of Miami!"

"Ugh, don't remind me! Fuck, I wish I could've gone." Frankie said with disappointment in his voice.

"Hey, at least you got to host Kids Choice Orange Carpet." Zach responded, trying to cheer him up.

"I know, but still..." Frankie hated missing his own sister perform on stage. This performance, especially, he hated missing because Justin Bieber was there. It was the duet that he had been waiting for his entire life. It was the duet that everyone had been waiting for their entire lives!

"So do you have any plans today?" Zach asked, changing the subject.

"Well, after I get some sleep, I'm going to Ultra with Ariana and some other friends of ours. You should come with."

"I wish I could but I promised Pizzle I'd take him golfing today." Zach immediately felt his heart ache.

"It's okay. Say hi to Peyton for me. I better get some sleep now because I don't think you would want to hear me snoring on the phone." Frankie added with a yawn.

 Zach chuckled. "Sleep well, Franklin. I love you."

"I love you more. We'll talk more later, okay?"

"Okay."

* * *

 

"Oh my god! That was so fucking awesome!" Frankie screamed.

Ultra was a huge blast. Frankie got to see Ariana perform with Cashmere Cat and hang out with Justin, then die of excitement. Frankie just got back home when he decided to check Twitter. Out of all the tweets he saw on his timeline, one stood out to him the most and it was Zach's.

_@ranceypants: Heartbroken </3_

Frankie quickly turned into concerned mode but was also very confused. Before he could start asking questions, his phone began to ring.

"Zach?" Frankie answered.

"Frankie..." Zach responded. He didn't sound like the cheery and happy puppy that Frankie had spoken to earlier. Now he sounded broken and completely devastated. Something was definitely wrong.

"Babe, what's wrong? Are you okay?!" Frankie asked, growing even more concerned.

"Frankie, do you think you can come over?" Zach asked. His voice was very brittle as if he had been crying.

"Is everything alright?" Frankie asked again.

"I'll tell you when you get here. Just...please. I-I really need you right now."

"I'm on my way."

After talking with Zach, Frankie went back to Twitter to see if anyone knew what was up. After scrolling through his timeline again, he finally became aware of the news. He saw the Facebook post about Ashley Housel and that she had lost her battle with cancer. Thousands of people were devastated with the lost of the precious little girl and were sending their love and support to the family. "Oh my god...Zach." was all Frankie could manage to speak out. At that moment, he grabbed his car keys and made a sprint towards his car.

* * *

 

Once Frankie arrived to the Rances' place, he jumped out of his car and headed torwards the front door. He reached in his pocket for his phone and texted Zach.

_Frankie: I heard about Ashley. I'm outside._

No response. Frankie's level of worry kept growing by the second as he waited for Zach to text him back. Still nothing. Just as he began to dial's number, he saw the door suddenly open. There standing in front of him was Zach himself. Frankie's eyes automatically locked to his and he felt his heart sink to the pit of his chest. Zach's eyes were bloodshot red and his face was covered in tear stains.

"You heard?" he finally spoke.

"Yeah. Zach, I'm so sorry." Frankie replied in a sincere voice.

"Come in."

Zach led Frankie to his room and locked the door once they got there.

"Hey, are you okay?" Frankie asked.

Zach said nothing. He just stood there in front of his door as he turned to face his boyfriend. Frankie was staring at him, searching his eyes for an answer. Suddenly, he saw Zach's eyes water and his lips quiver as Zach covered them with his hand.

"Come here, love." Frankie whispered as he stepped forward to pull Zach into a hug.

Zach dropped his head to Frankie's chest as he began to break down into his sobs. No one would probably ever think that Zach would take Ashley's death so hard. Frankie, though, knew better. He knew how much she meant to Zach and he knew that Zach had done so much for her and her family. Frankie couldn't help but shed a few tears himself as he let out a deep sigh and ran his hands up and down Zach's back. They eventually broke apart and they both sat on the edge of Zach's bed.

"Sorry, I feel like such a baby." Zach sniffed, his voice sounding broken.

"Don't worry about it. I know how much you cared about her." Frankie replied, giving him a kiss on his forehead.

"She was just...damn. It's just not fair. Her life was so short and she had to live it with cancer in her body and go through so much pain. No one deserves that, especially someone as precious and little as she was."

Frankie stood up to grab tissues for both of them. "Did you talk to the family?"

"Yeah. We spoke not long ago. They told me that they were very blessed to have me help them out. Just sitting here now, I feel like could've d-"

"Stop!" Frankie said interrupting him. "You did everything you could for that little girl. Ashley appreciated everything you did for her, you know that just as well as I do. You should be proud of yourself."

Zach shook his head a little as he took a tissue and blew his nose into it.

"If I were you, I would check your Twitter." Frankie added.

Zach looked at him for a moment then did what he was told. He couldn't believe what his eyes we're seeing. Thousands of his fans were sending him lots of messages about what happened. The fact that his fans were sending lots of love and support for not only him, but for mostly Ashley as well was very overwhelming. Zach felt his eyes water tear up again as he let out a shy smile. Frankie saw this as an opportunity to pull Zach closer to him and coat his face with kisses, catching the remaining tears that had started falling from his face.

"See? All of this is from people who care about you. You may not no it but they really,really care about you." Frankie whispered, giving him a quick peck on the lips. Zach turned to face him and gave him another kiss.

"Thanks babe."

Frankie pulled out his phone and checked the time, realizing how late it was. "I should probably get going, unless you want me to stay with you tonight."

"Please...I really don't want to be alone tonight." Zach begged.

Frankie texted Ariana, letting him know where he was so that he wouldn't get a lecture about it in the morning. After that, he tackled Zach onto the bed. Zach immediately surrendered to his dominance, knowing Frankie was stronger, and snuggled his head into his chest. Frankie grabbed Zach's hand and kissed it as he intertwined their fingers.

"Heaven gained an angel tonight. A very beautiful one." Frankie spoke.

"Gone, but never forgetten." Zach added.

"We love you, Ashley." they both said as they held one another in each others arm and let the sound of silence fill the room.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you guys lie this with a comment or kudos! I really hoped you enjoed it! xoxo ;)  
> Follow me on tumblr: zamkieslove21


End file.
